The present disclosure generally relates to devices for deploying anti-idling technology using grid electricity in public spaces. There are many kinds of vehicles which would benefit from having access to grid electricity in public spaces. In particular, ambulances must idle in public spaces, sometimes for up to 14 hours per day while waiting for emergency calls, in order to keep their medicine refrigerated, their on-board electronics operable, their HVAC systems running, and their batteries operational. In doing so, these vehicles burn up to 1 gallon of diesel fuel per hour and put as many as 25 miles of wear on their engines per hour.
While electricity charging stations have been in place for a number of years for the charging of electric vehicles, and these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose which they address, they are not suitable for eliminating the idling of ambulances or other vehicles. Such charging stations are used to recharge a battery which resides in an electric vehicle. They are not designed to be used for anti-idling measures, and they do not provide a method for the automated refraction and securing of the electrification plug and cord when the vehicle has to depart.
In these respects, the anti-idling system for ambulances and other vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so it provides an apparatus primarily developed to securely and safely eliminate the idling of ambulances and other vehicles.